


Return to a Mother's Embrace

by BrookeDaughterofApollo



Series: Dream SMP Clara & Tommy Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), God Tommyinnit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta We Die Like Ranboo's Memory, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but only between tommy's move to the SMP and his exile cause he knows he gonna leave, this was longer than expected wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeDaughterofApollo/pseuds/BrookeDaughterofApollo
Summary: When Dream blow's up Logsteadshire in his fit of rage after finding Tommy's secret stash, Tommy is unknowingly caught in the explosion as well. The resulting head injury unlocks his missing memories from his childhood. With this new knowledge he calls upon the most important person in his life, and with their help, is ready to return to his mother's embrace.(Tommy thought that his eleventh day in exile was going to be the same as the last ten....he was very wrong)
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Clara
Series: Dream SMP Clara & Tommy Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317
Collections: MCYT, Other Fanfoms





	Return to a Mother's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I've really gotten into the DreamSMP and TommyInnit centric works in the past month and thought I would try my hand at writing something.
> 
> This idea came from a culmination of late-night binge reading and my own thoughts of how the Gods & Goddesses AU should go!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me,
> 
> ENJOY!

When Tommy woke up on his eleventh day of exile, he expected it to go just like the past ten days. Wake up, wait for Dream to arrive, be forced to hand over all of his items so they could be destroyed, craft new items, insult Dream until he leaves, and go back to sleep only for the cycle to start again. He quickly realized that today was going to be very different the second Dream found his secret war room.

It was in the middle of worshiping the Prime Log when Tommy had noticed that Dream had disappeared. _Where could he have possibly gone?_ He thought to himself. It was only when he was looking around did he see the off block. He went stock still as his heart seemed to stop. _No no no…I can’t have been stupid enough to have placed the wrong block. I can’t have ruined all my hard work in my rush this morning._

In his shock, he barely noticed that he had walked over to the entrance to his basement. Barely registered how Dream’s face was completely enraged, his words of anger screaming _How could you have done this to me? After all I’ve done for you this is how you repay me? By betraying me?,_ how he placed enough TNT to level a small hill inside of the room _._ It was the hiss of the TNT that brought him back to reality but it was too late. Tommy barely had enough time to turn and get a foot out the door before his world was rocked.

He was blasted into the air as everything in Logstedshire was destroyed. And just as he was about to reach the stars, his broken burnt body began to plummet

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

Until he landed in the water and hit his head on the shore.

And then……everything went black.

—Linebreak—

When Dream saw Tommy get launched, he didn’t feel fear for what he had done. No, he felt gleeful. Tommy had always been a massive thorn in his side but this exile gave him the opportunity to do exactly what he wanted with no repercussions. He had convinced Tubbo and everyone who still cared for Tommy that he was furious with them and didn’t want to see them and he had Tommy convinced that everyone hated him. _Well, everyone except me_ he silently mused to himself as he strolled over to where the 16-year-olds body lay.

Seeing that he was still breathing, he left a sign near him stating that he would be gone for the next couple of weeks and because of his betrayal and lies, would no longer be allowed to operate the nether portal.

As he walked away, back towards L’Manberg, he whistled a little tune and thought of his next move against Tommy and everyone who continued to rebel against his power as the Admin of the SMP

—Linebreak—

Meanwhile, Tommy began to dream.

_He dreamt of a beautiful woman with dark skin and eyes that held galaxies. She would be holding a blonde-haired child and humming a tune (one he later recognized as Chirp) to put them to sleep. He watched as the child grew into a toddler who got into enough trouble for the two of them and saw how the woman never grew angry with the mischief._

_The scene changed and he saw the woman again, this time crying as she handed the now 4-year-old child to a man who looked like his dad Phil. He watched as the child’s memory was repressed for his own good until he turned of age. And as the memory began to fade he heard to a woman give Phil the child’s name._

_“His name……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………is Tommy”_

—Linebreak—

A few hours after Dream had left, Tommy awoke fully healed, with a voice calling him home the name Clara on his tongue. He remembered her now!

Clara, his astronaut among the stars, an Olde Goddess, and the very last of her kind.

_His_ Clara, the one who created him after the young gods began to fade away.

_His_ Clara, who had been awaiting his return since the second he had to go.

_His_ Clara,

**_His mother_**.

With the knowledge that _there was_ someone out there waiting for him _,_ he began to gather up what little resources survived to explosion and began his trek back to L’Manberg to give his final goodbyes.

As he began the long walk, he began to hum their song. Chirp. It was their secret way to communicate with each other whenever Clara was off creating new things throughout the universe.

With every stanza he hummed, he could hear a soft feminine reply.

Clara knew he had his memory back but was unhappy with the circumstances in which it had returned. He informed her that he wished to play one last prank before he ascended to the heavens at last and despite her eagerness to have him return immediately conceded to his wishes

Clara had gone 13 years without seeing him. She could wait a few minutes more.

As he began to approach the gates leading into L’Manberg, he saw the very people he needed to see preparing to leave; Dream, Philza, and Tubbo.

He emerged from the foliage and watched as all three men stopped in their tracks at the sight of him each with a different emotion on their face. Dream’s with barely concealed anger while Tubbo and Philza’s held regret.

“What are you doing here Tommy,” spat Dream, “You know you aren’t allowed to be in L’Manberg.”

"I know, I just wanted to inform all three of you that I will not be returning to L'Manberg or the Dream SMP anytime soon." He stated calmly.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to leave Tommy, who knows what kind of mischief and chaos you will get up to without my supervision." Dream coldly says.

Tubbo confusedly asks, "Why do you even care if he leaves the SMP? His exile was extended to L'Manberg Dream, shouldn't you be happy that he is gone?" 

Tommy knowing he is on limited time, cleared his throat to interrupt what would probably turn into a massive argument between the server Admin and the President of his former country, "Look Dream, I don't care what you have to say. You can have the disks and anything else belonging to me. However, you won't be able to stop me from leaving to go back home to my mother anytime soon."

This very statement causes Phil's face to shift from guilty regret to pale realization of exactly what Tommy means. He had been so caught up in pushing Tommy away the past few years so that he wouldn't feel heartbreak when he finally left that he had forgotten what this day meant. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he launched himself at the man--no _child_ who he had failed as a parent greatly in the last few years. Just before they begin to pull away from what is quite possibly the last hug they will ever share, Tommy whispers words in Phil’s ear that cause him to freeze and start to sob.

_“You were the best dad I ever had….I forgive you”._

They pull away and Tommy gives Tubbo one last salute as he whispers “You did what you had to do to keep our nation safe, and although I was angry, I forgave you for your actions”

He then faces the last member of the trio, the one who caused him so much pain. “You may think that you are the most powerful man on this server, but in reality, you just a weak, homeless, little man whose kingdom is falling apart. You have no friends to help you now, and me, I have my mother, the last Olde god, Goddess Clara of the Universe, of Creation and Destruction, of Life and Death, waiting for me to come home. You may be the Admin of this world, but you have nothing on her. Try to stop me if you can, but today ends your reign of power. **_Forever_**.”

Tommy takes a few steps back and looks up to the sky

_“I’m ready mum”_

Dream, realizing that his ticket to showing the whole SMP that he can control everyone is about to leave, snarls and lunges forward to grab Tommy only to be blasted back as the heavens opened up a beam of golden light surrounds him.

The light grows brighter and brighter until all three of them have to look away lest they are blinded.

As the light fades away they look back as they hear the tinkle of laughter and manage to see a brief after the image of mother and child embracing each other, reunited at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little oneshot, and I hope you all enjoyed my little take on this AU.


End file.
